marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Rogue
|Image = |informazione1 = Anna Marie Darkholme-Adler |informazione2 = Rogue |informazione3 = Anna Raven, Anna Adler (nomi alternativi); Scarlett O'Hara, Marie LeBeau (pseudonimi antisgamo); Roguey, Topo di fiume, Mississippi girl, etc. |informazione4 = Owen (padre, deceduto), Priscilla (madre, deceduta), Carrie (zia materna), Raven Darkholme (madre adottiva), Irene Adler (madre adottiva), Kurt Wagner (fratello adottivo), Ruth Aldine (quasi-nipote acquisita) |informazione5 = X-Men, autonoma; precedentemente: Confraternita dei Mutanti |informazione6 = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters; Xavier's School for Higher Learning; Casa coloniale di Destiny (Mississippi); Avenger Mansion (Uncanny Avengers); Itinerante al massimo. |informazione7 = Caotico buono |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Nubile |informazione11 = Avventuriera, rivoluzionaria, (ex) terrorista, attivista per i diritti mutanti, picchiaduro, volontaria, soccorso civili, insegnante, picchiacattivi, vocina della coscienza |informazione12 = Non ortodossa (istruzione domestica, istruzione personale del professor Xavier, assorbimento di conoscenze, autodidatta, ndo cojo cojo) |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-10888 |informazione15 = Caldecott County (Mississippi, U.S.A.) |informazione16 = 2 luglio 1993 |informazione17 = Cancro ascendente Ariete |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 1.72 m |informazione20 = 62 kg |informazione21 = Verdi |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = Intere ciocche bianche alla radice dei capelli. Ci è nata e le crescono così.}} Belongin' to the X-Men ain't so bad so far. Ah always belonged to plent'ya people, even belonged to some bad guys once. Maybe, one day... I'll just belong to me. Storia Infanzia e risveglio dei poteri Nasce il 2 luglio 1993 a Caldecott Country, Mississippi, più precisamente in una comune hippie in cui si sono da poco inseriti i genitori Priscilla e Owen. Già dopo pochi mesi la madre lascia la bambina alle cure della sorella, Carrie, forse presagendo la brutta china che la coppia aveva preso (moriranno poco dopo di overdose). La zia la cresce molto severamente, senza fare mai menzione dei genitori. Anna non va nemmeno a scuola, contentandosi di un'istruzione base in casa. La sua vita sociale è limitata alla chiesa dei battisti del paese, dove conosce (e bulleggia) gli altri bambini. A 13 anni (è il 2011) si risveglia il suo potere mutante, in un modo che condizionerà per sempre la sua psiche: con il suo primo bacio, drena tutta l'energia vitale da Cody Robbins, uno dei suoi amici d'infanzia, che cade in coma irreversibile. Sconvolta per l'accaduto, e già ai ferri corti con la zia e col paese, Anna scappa di casa, riducendosi a rintanarsi in una baracca sul fiume da dove tiene alla larga la gente con un vecchio fucile. È qui che la trova Mystica, avvertita dalle precognizioni della compagna Destiny: ''' è il primo incontro di Anna con i mutanti. Viene adottata ufficiosamente e amorevolmente dalla coppia, che sarà per lei la prima vera famiglia in cui crescere. Considererà per questo sempre Raven e Irene come le sue madri a tutti gli effetti. Mystica, Destiny e il mestiere di famiglia Dai 13 ai 18 anni (2011) Rogue cresce dapprima iperprotetta, poi accompagnando a pissoli passi la formazione della '''Confraternita dei mutanti di Mystica, slegata di quella più famosa (e politicamente molto impegnata) di Magneto. Impara ad adoperare i propri poteri in azioni di microcriminalità spiccia, soprattutto "rubando" conoscenze utili per aiutare la Confraternita nelle azioni di infiltrazione, e come tuttofare durate le mischie. Ansiosa sia di dimostrare il suo valore che di allontanarsi dal rapporto soffocante con la madre, Rogue insiste per andare in Europa a cercare un appoggio nel grande leader. La visita la lascia ingenuamente conquistata. La Confraternita di Magneto Il 2013 è il momento buono per dare il suo contributo effettivo alla causa: nonostante le remore di Raven, riesce a rimanere in Europa al fianco di Magneto, che ha appena perso la Scarlet Witch e Quicksilver dalle sue fila. Inquadrando presto il tipo che è Rogue, il leader della Confraternita inizialmente riesce ad usarla nel migliore dei modi, per ricavare informazioni più che per azioni veramente violente, arrivando anche ad elevarla di rango e facendole coordinare piccoli gruppetti. Quando Rogue si trova veramente a che fare con i metodi di Magneto (soprattutto i metodi "preventivi") raggiunge presto uno status conflittuale molto forte. Dopo pochi mesi si ritrova a resistere controvoglia in Confraternita, e se prima è per timore delle rappresaglie in seguito (dopo che una situazione di emergenza la costringe ad assorbire i poteri, e involontariamente i ricordi di Magneto) per restare accanto al leader per cui ha cominciato a provare qualcosa. Dopo i reiterati fallimenti di conffronto tra i due, le discrepanze emergono troppo profondamente e Rogue lascia definitivamente la Confraternita (2014) per tornare da Mystica. Miss Marvel e il Professor X Dopo un annetto in cui Rogue riprende la vecchia vita in America, si accorge della grande inquietudine che aleggia su sua madre e sui suoi piani per eliminare Miss Marvel. Mystica sembra recentemente ossessionata dalla supereroina e la causa è ironicamente una precognizione di Destiny su Rogue stessa: la veggente ha identificato Carol come la causa della rovina della figlia, la quale viene tenuta attentamente all'oscuro della premonizione. Dopo un litigio furioso con Mystica, che vuole assolutamente lasciarla fuori dall'operazione, Rogue anticipa l'azione su Miss Marvel: le fa un agguato, con l'intenzione di estorcerle informazioni sul suo coinvolgimento con la Confraternita. Presa in contropiede dalla sua straordinaria resistenza però, la mutante assorbe inavvertitamente tutto da Carol Danvers, memorie, personalità e poteri, lasciandola con un debolissimo eco di vita (2015). Sconvolta, incapace di ottenere aiuto a casa, Anna si rifugia all'istituto del professor Xavier, che salva in salvabile dall'incidente diplomatico prendendo in cura entrambe le ragazze. Xavier, accertatosi delle intenzioni e della personalità della ragazza, promette a Rogue di aiutarla a risolvere il suo problema di controllo se lei si lascerà aiutare a cambiare vita, e lei accetta. Viene prima accolta con grosse riserve e poi con progressiva fiducia, fino a diventare negli anni un fedelissimo e irriducibile membro degli X-Men. Il primo grande confronto è con la personalità stessa di Miss Marvel, rimastale in testa: ci vorranno mesi prima che riesca a liberarsene, preda di violentissimi conflitti interni, e la riconciliazione con Carol Danvers sarà molto difficoltosa. L'assorbimento dei poteri kree risulta invece permanente (vedi'' Poteri''). Gli X-Men sino ad Apocalisse (2012-2018) Durante la sua permanenza negli X-Men Rogue riaffronterà i suoi vecchi "datori di lavoro" in diverse occasioni: riaffronta sia Mystica che Magneto, sia mettendosi sulla loro strada che per eventuali collaborazioni (soprattutto contro Sinistro). Solitamente è il membro più propenso a fare da paciere, litigando anche con ambo le parti per difendere entrambe le ragioni. Una grande rivelazione che la attende a poco tempo dal suo ingresso nel gruppo è la parentela con Kurt (Nightcrawler), svelata dalla stessa Mystica in un tentativo di riattirare i figli dalla sua definire. ''Non le riuscirà alla perfezione, ma di sicuro da allora diciamo che la famiglia di allarga. Un grande sommovimento nella vita di Rogue è l'Ingresso di '''Gambit '''negli X-men ('2016'). Oltre a produrle ciò notevoli sconquassi emotivi (e ormonali), viene tirata negli affari della '''Gilda dei ladri', e conosce Belladonna Boudreaux. Al loro secondo incontro/scontro, assorbe involontariamente dall'ex-moglie di Gambit la storia emozionale, lasciandola solo con i ricordi (per le conseguenze: dopo House of M). La situazione si complica quando con un bacio dato a Gambit in un momento molto drammatico da classica fine di mondo (Legionquest??, 2017), assorbe i suoi poteri e le sue memorie, lasciandolo in stato semicomatoso. Allo shock per l'effetto si aggiunge quello delle memorie riguardanti Sinistro: il carico emotivo è tanto che va in rimozione, e cerca di indagare sui fatti per conto suo, con niente più che una manciata di sensazioni confuse. Non passa molto che Gambit viene effettivamente ricattato da Sinistro per fargli consegnare il piccolo Nathan Summers: il cajun si rifiuta, ma si mette in una posizione scomoda per aver taciuto del suo coinvolgimento ai compagni. Al concilio per decidere della sua sorte nella squadra, Rogue vota pro riabilitazione, ma al confronto segue l'allontanamento di Gambit stesso dagli X-Men. Rogue rimane a fianco del team, affrontando anche Sinistro quando lo scienziato riesce finalmente a strappare il figlio ai Summers e infettarlo con il virus tecnorganico. Con la venuta di'' Apocalisse'' (2018) combatte al loro fianco, assistendo all'arrivo di Cable dal futuro, alla discesa dei Cavalieri e a tutto il bordello che ne verrà. House of M, Virus Legacy, Zero Tolerance: Rogue fuori controllo House of M (febbraio 2020): Nell'universo creato da Wanda Maximoff, Rogue ha desiderato - tra le altre - di non aver mai conosciuto Gambit e sofferto per lui: Remy (che comunque è fuori da New York in quel periodo) non esiste in questa realtà. Anna ha un ottimo rapporto con la madre, Raven, e con il patrigno, Logan, oltre ad avere il pieno controllo dei suoi poteri. Lavora come guardia armata di Magneto al palazzo e ha sviluppato con il sovrano il rapporto iniziato in Confraternita, restando al suo fianco come guardia, amante e confidente: innamorata di lui dai primi tempi, per ragioni di Stato il loro affair rimane confinato nell'ombra. Quando Wolverine comincerà a riavere le memorie del passato, userà la figlioccia per infiltrarsi a palazzo. Rogue è tra quelli che sceglierà di non dimenticare quello che ha vissuto, anche se ne è fortemente tentata e passerà un periodo di sofferenza molto intensa tra rimpianti e sensi di colpa. Qualche mese dopo Belladonna della Gilda degli assassini cerca vendetta (vedi sopra), tirando in ballo l'inerme Cody Robbins: Gambit e Rogue si ritrovano assieme a New Orleans ad affrontare una Belladonna potenziata e resa schiava dalla magia nera di Marie Laveau. Nell'eventaccio ci rimettono la vita sia Cody che Bella, il che è abbastanza scioccante da indurre Rogue al totale rifiuto dei suoi poteri, che si inibiscono completamente (vedi Poteri). Riprende la relazione con Gambit, e – dopo essere brevemente tornati a scuola per sottoporre la questione a Xavier – insieme i due lasciano per un breve periodo gli X-Men, andando in vacanza e sperimentando l'ebbrezza di poter tentare una relazione d'ammmore. Durante la diffusione del Virus Legacy (2021) infatti Remy e Anna sono ancora in viaggio assieme, ma accorrono per dare il loro contributo alla causa, dato che i mutanti vengono braccati sistematicamente. Sarà durante una delle operazioni con gli X-Men che le si risbloccheranno i poteri, del tutto incontrollati e peggio di prima (vedi Poteri). La relazione con Remy subisce una nuova brusca altalenata a causa delle sue condizioni psicologiche (è schizofrenica), sino a rassegnarsi all'impossibilità momentanea di portare avanti alcunché. Rogue partecipa in questo stato alla resistenza contro l'operazione Zero Tolerance e alla guerriglia di Genosha, di cui Rogue è un membro attivo quando gli X-Men decidono di aiutare Magneto (autunno 2021). Quando Xavier lascerà una squadra a prendere parte alla costituzione dello stato di Genosha, Rogue sarà un membro mobile (2022), garantendo le comunicazioni tra i team. Si riavvicina a Magneto e, di conseguenza, sceglie di essere un membro mobile anche per scapparne alla massima velocità possibile. Dark Reign e il controllo dei poteri Durante Dark Reign (2022) Rogue si alterna tra la formazione del Professore e la "sorveglianza" a Genosha, spostata molto di più verso la prima. Quando nasce Rachel (agosto''' 2023'), Anna viene manipolata da Mystica di modo che assorba la neonata, secondo una vecchia profezia di Destiny che nelle sue pagine di diari vedeva guarire la figlia dal suo stato col “tocco del Messia” (Rachel è ancora colma della forza Fenice di rinascita, che l'ha appena trasportata su Earth-10888). Così avviene, e grazie a questo contatto '''Rogue perde tutti i poteri acquisiti in passato' (compreso quello di Miss Marvel), rimanendo con la sua mutazione di base. La ragazza sparisce per un certo periodo di tempo, decidendo di sfruttare questo momento per rimanere da sola e cercare di acquisire controllo sul proprio potere, tornato allo stadio iniziale. Anna si rifugia per la sua pausa di riflessione in Australia. Perché le piace la Terra Selvaggia. Xavier, in fase risoluzione di debiti insoluti dopo il maremoto di Deadly Genesis, chiede l'aiuto di Gambit per ritrovare Rogue, sicuro ora di sapere risolvere il suo problema di controllo, e il cajun non fallisce nella sua missione: la trovano, ma troppo tardi, intenta in una simulazione scatenata per sbaglio con Danger, che ha trasformato l'intero paese in una complessissima simulazione psicologica. Dopo aver terminato la simulazione (ed essersi pacificato con Danger) Xavier risolve il problema di “partizioni” della psiche di Rogue, lasciando che il suo potere si sviluppi ora in un paio di giorni dallo stadio adolescenziale a quello maturo. Rogue è definitivamente in controllo del suo potere mutante (fine agosto). Finalmente in grado di potere decidere in piena autonomia, decide di prendere comunque una pausa di riflessione sentimentale con Gambit: i due riusciranno, nonostante le difficoltà, a stringere una solida amicizia che gioverà comunque molto al loro rapporto. La scuola pubblica Quando sono arrivata dagli X-Men, ero disperata. Avevano tutte le ragioni del mondo per cacciarmi via. Qualcuno voleva. Ma non l'hanno fatto. Ho pensato che, se loro credevano in me, gliela dovevo, di credere in me stessa. Di provarci. Diventare migliore, dico. E ho scoperto che potevo, e molto di più di quanto avevo mai immaginato possibile. Sto ancora imparando a farlo. La più grande lezione è stata che c'era gente a cui gliene fregava abbastanza per aiutare... ma, alla fine dei conti, dipendeva tutto da me. Non voglio raccontar balle, è stata dura. Ancora lo è. E vivo pensando che potrebbe andare tutto a puttane se faccio la mossa sbagliata. Ma tutto è cominciato con qualcuno che ha creduto in me, e io che ho fatto il primo passo. Io credo in voi. Ora è il vostro turno. *'2024': Fondata la Xavier's School for Higher Learning ... *'2025:' Rivolta civile a Genosha: gli X-Men accorrono in aiuto di Magneto, ma non fanno in tempo. Messiah complex e Uncanny Avengers *'2027': Messiah Complex: *''con gli Avengers?'' *'2028': Uncanny Avengers: Second coming *'2032': Second coming: Providence e lo Scisma (post 2032) * Mah Poteri e abilità Qui sì che sarà un casino. Poteri: *1 *2 *3 Abilità: *1 *2 *3 Debolezze: *1 *2 *3 Attrezzatura Armi: *1 *2 *3 Equipaggiamento: *1 *2 *3 Alias Altro Altri universi * In Earth-10812 è Antoine Louis, codename Rogue. Figlio naturale di Wolverine (Laurie), probabilmente la matrice dei suoi poteri è lievemente diversa. Sembra etero ma è frocio. * In Earth-12108 è Louis Antoine e fa il villain da quattro soldi nel Profondo Sud. Non so niente a parte che c'entra il voodoo. Sembra frocio ma è etero. * In Earth-88108 è sposata con Magneto e lui continua a dire che vivono in un castello. Porta i nipoti a prendere il gelato in skateboard. Trivia * Sulla scala Kinsey è uno 0 * Team Botte * Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una lince * La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro * A Westeros sarebbe una Martell * Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Polpetta * Legge gli harmony. Ma ormai purtroppo lo sapete. Power Grid Insanity Ratings (basic) Intelligenza 2-7* Forza 2-7* Velocità 2-7* Resistenza 2-7* Proiez. energ. 1-7* Abilità combattive 3-7* Insanity Ratings (kree-enpowered) Intelligenza 2-7* Forza 6-7* Velocità 3-7* Resistenza 6-7* Proiez. energ. 1-7* Abilità combattive 3-7* *: I valori sono potenzialmente incrementabili a seconda dell'assorbimento. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:X-Men Categoria:Confraternita dei Mutanti